Jak najdalej od okopów
Niebo było prawie czarne a deszcz lał się z chmur strumieniami, co pod ziemią przypominało szum radia. Roman siedział wraz z resztą swojego oddziału w wydrążonym we wzgórzu tunelu, odpoczywając oparty o belkę nośną w nikłym świetle naftowej lampy. Tego się nie spodziewał. Jeszcze parę dni temu leciał w sterowcu do Paryża by po porzuceniu pracy zabójcy powitać nowe życie w nowym domu, albowiem jego dziewczyna marzeń - Hanna - wynajęła mu tam mieszkanie w którym mieli nareszcie razem zamieszkać. Niestety nie dane mu było cieszyć się życiem w mieście miłości. Parę dni po przybyciu do Paryża do jego mieszkania zapukali żołnierze w ciemnoniebieskich mundurach i powitalnie uchylając kapelusze wręczyli mu list z wezwaniem do wojska. Romanowi wydawało się że nigdy nie ucieknie od problemów, bo te śledzą go jak upiory. Nie może uciec od zabijania. Wkrótce gdy dotarł na front zorientował się że wojna to nie to samo co strzelenie kilku ludziom kulek w łeb. Podczas natarć przeciwników nie mógł się nawet wychylić z trenszei by wystrzelić, albowiem już nad jego kepi świstało ponad pięćdziesiąt kul. Nie minęło kilka godzin od wcielenia do armii a już udało się Romanowi zaprzyjaźnić się z paroma żołnierzami. Okazało się że w swoim oddziele nie był jedynym polakiem - chudy i przypominający szkielet Piotrek również pracował w francuskich fortyfikacjach. Jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem była Adelais, dziewczyna która nikomu nie zdradziła jakim cudem dostała się do wojska. Wydawała się ona nie pasować do reszty dobrze zbudowanych Francuzów, albowiem była bardzo otyła. Ledwo co mieściła się w przeciętnych drzwiach, a czasami nawet nie umiała wstać gdy upadła przez co wydawała się piątym kołem u wozu. Pomimo tego udawało jej się naprawdę dobrze zadawać wrogom straty gdy ci przedarli się przez ziemię niczyją, albowiem wbrew swoim niezdarnym grubym paluchom dobrze celowała. Roman zaprzyjaźnił się również z piechurem Auchecourem oraz medykiem Lambertem, a komunikował się z nimi swoim łamanym francuskim który podczas wymawiania brzmiał jak gulgotanie. W podziemnej komorze spało kilkunastu żołnierzy. Piotrek położył się na skrzynkach, Adelais była oparta o ścianę z leniwym uśmiechem na twarzy, a reszta położyła się po prostu na ziemi z czego paru szczęśliwców miało koce. W takich chwilach Roman zastanawiał się co dzieje się w Paryżu i czy jego dziewczyna jest bezpieczna, a także co dzieje się na terenach dawnej Polski. Możliwości odpoczynku było bardzo mało, raz po raz Niemcy przypuszczali kontraatak. Deszcz nadal bębnił nad ich głowami, czasami nawet kropla wody spadała do środka. Jedna z nich obudziła Adelais, spadając jej na nos. Przeciągnęła się po czym obróciła głowę w stronę Romana. -Uuuu...so tu się zieii? -To tylko woda, śpij.- mruknął Polak nie podnosząc wzroku z ziemi. W komorze było dość zimno, więc drżał. Po pewnym czasie podniósł z ziemi swój karabin i zaczął go oglądać. W końcu poczuł jednak że odpływa, po czym zasnął. Obudził się rano, a komora była już prawie pusta. Wstał więc a następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz. W trenszei kręciło się już kilku żołnierzy umacniając ją kolejnymi workami z piaskiem oraz rozkładając dodatkowe pasy drutu kolczastego wzdłuż jej krawędzi. Adelais i Piotrek siedzieli na skrzyni, jedząc coś co przypominało bardzo kiepskiej jakości suchary. -Cześć! -Bonjour, Roman. -Witaj. -Przez ten deszcz z ziemi zrobiła się jedna wielka paciaja! - powiedział Piotrek. -Tak poza tym to lepiej zjedz. Ten chleb nie ma smaku, ale tylko tyle dają.- poradziła Adelais. Korzystając z okazji Roman wziął suchar. Minęło kilka minut spokoju, do czasu aż z nieba zaczął kropić deszcz. Kilkoro żołnierzy wycofało się z powrotem do komory, ale Roman został na warcie. Wkrótce mżawka zmieniła się w ulewę. Krople wody rozbijały się o jego kepi i mundur oraz mroziły nieokryte nim części ciała. Wypatrujący czegoś w lesie Piotrek przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy. -Znowu nam się ten pie*rzony okop zamoczy! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to deszcz pojedzie po drewnie i równie dobrze będzie można po prostu iść do Niemców z tarczami strzeleckimi na mundurach. -Tsja. Trochę mnie denerwuje że musimy siedzieć w tym okopie zamiast wyprowadzić natarcie.- burknął Roman drapiąc się po nodze. W deszczu nie było widać żadnego nadchodzącego przeciwnika. Ani konia, ani piechura ani armaty. Wkrótce z komory wyszedł żołnierz. -Zmienisz się? Ja już odpocząłem. Roman przystał na propozycję i wrócił do podziemnej komory. Piechurzy rozmawiali ze sobą, żartowali oraz sprawdzali stan broni. Pomimo tego dało się odczuwać snujące się w powietrzu połączenie napięcia z melancholią. -Zimno mi.- mruknęła cicho Adelais, kładąc się na stercie pustych worków. -Zamknij się! Jesteś żołnierz czy ci*ta?- krzyknął jakiś Polak, czyszcząc swój karabin z błota. -O co si chozi? Zimno mi pophosu. -Jak takiemu spaślakowi może być zimno? Roman wstał. -Ty, masz jej coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? -No mam, a co? Ten worek sadła tylko się sprawdzi jako mięcho armatnie, jak TO w ogóle wpuścili do wojsk... Roman uderzył pyskującego żołnierza z całej siły pięścią w twarz. Nawiązała się bójka. Jako iż w środku nie było żadnego oficera ani kapitana reszta stanęła w rogach dopingując dwójkę Słowian, która zaczęła uderzać się i kopać. W końcu Romanowi udało się powalić wroga, a ten wstał i wybiegł z komory do trenszei potykając się. -K*rwa, k*rwa, on jest jakiś po*ebany! Jezu! K*rwa krew mi leci, k*rwa! -I kto tutaj jest ci*tą, ci*to! Reszta żołnierzy zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Piotrek był nieco zdziwiony zdolnościami swojego przyjaciela. Kiedy to wszyscy poszli spać podszedł do niego i zapytał. -Ty, o co chodziło z tym gościem? Poniosło cię? -Zasłużył. -Mogą nas za to dać do sądu polowego, wiesz. Za bicie swojego. Ale poza tym to dzięki. -Iiii tam, prawda jest taka że my tych "na górze" nie obchodzimy, chyba że zrobimy coś któremuś z nich albo nie daj Boże pozwolimy wrogowi wygrać. Piotrek tylko wzruszył ramionami, a następnie położył się na skrzynkach z amunicją. Ich oddziałowi udało się przeżyć kolejny dzień. Pozostało jeszcze tylko kilka i zostaną przeniesieni do innego miejsca a tam odliczanie zacznie się od nowa. Kiedy następnego ranka trójka siedziała w trenszei oczekując na atak przeciwnika, Adelais odezwała się: -Hej Homą, merci. -Nie ma za co. Lubię robić dobre uczynki. Niebo było szare, a przez ogromne chmury od czasu do czasu przebijały się promienie słońca. Jedynym śladem po wczorajszej ulewie była lepka, śliska ziemia. Cisza trwała już kilka minut, aż... -Infanterie allemande! Prenez le fusil! Z lasu wyszło co najmniej dwudziestu niemieckich żołnierzy, po czym zaczęło biec ku okopom. Momentalnie Roman jak i inni piechurzy wypalili z karabinów, zabijając przynajmniej dwójkę oponentów. Resztka przeciwników stanęła na chwilę by wystrzelić. Roman schylił się, a jeden z Francuzów padł. Walka trwała przez pięć lub więcej minut aż w końcu ostatni Niemiec padł rażony kulą Adelais. Oczekiwano kolejnego natarcia w napięciu, prawie wszyscy stali z karabinem wycelowanym w las. Atak jednak nie nadszedł przez kolejne minuty, więc zdecydowano się zmienić wartę. Pogoda była nieco lepsza, przynajmniej teraz nie musieli się bać o zalanie swojej pozycji. W środku komory siedziało z trzydziestu żołnierzy w tym też Adelais. -Dobrze celujesz.- pochwalił ją Roman. Ta przełknęła kawałek sucharka i odparła: -Zięhi. Ti tesz biliesi niezli. -Kiedyś byłem... najemnikiem, więc mam w tym wprawę. -Nahemnikim? A zie phasowałś? -Prawie na całym świecie, raz stuknąłem kogoś na statku. Szczerze nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ani tym bardziej robić tego w towarzystwie tych gości, chociaż w sumie to i tak prędzej czy później zginiemy. Wtedy to do środka wpadł przerażony kapitan wymachując szablą. -Levez-vous! Nous partons dès que nous tous fait sauter! Wszyscy żołnierze wstali i już mieli wybiec do trenszei gdy nagle wyjście z komory zagrodziła ogromna twarda gruda ziemi która spadła ze sklepienia. -K*rwa, co do ch*ja? -Boże! Musimy uciekać! -Wali się! Co robić? Co robić? Komora się wali a wyjście jest zablokowane. Wziąć coś i przekopać się przez ścia...niedobrze. Reszta zaczyna kopać wszystko rękami i łopatami. Zaraz runie cała komor...sypie. Sklepienie się sypie, co robić? -BIERZCIE SKRZYNIE, CAS DE VOUS!- ryknął Roman. Większość żołnierzy wzięła je tak jak kazał -TRZYMAJCIE JE NA GŁOWAMI! -Co ty robisz Roman, zabijesz nas!- krzyknął Piotrek. -Zamknij się, uwierz mi! BIN MUNITIONS! Kilku żołnierzy zgodnie z rozkazem wysypali z skrzyń amunicję, po czym ponownie unieśli je nad głowami. Wtedy to sufit po prostu się zawalił. Skrzynie nad głowami Romana i reszty którzy go posłuchali wyłapały ziemię, przez co nie udało się im ich zmiażdżyć. -Szybko, szybko! Ratujmy resztę! Żołnierze rzucili skrzynie i poczęli kopać w poszukiwaniu reszty. Piotrek krztusząc się kurzem zauważył że z nieba coś na nich leci. Nie minęło kilka minut od wyjścia z fortyfikacji a trenszeję obok nich rozświetliła eksplozja. -CIĘŻKA ARTYLERIA, UCIEKAJCIE! Roman, Adelais oraz Piotrek uciekli w stronę lasu z dala od pocisków. Kiedy już przycupnęli koło pniaka wielkiej sosny byli w stanie zauważyć że z okopów ewakuuje się dwudziestu lub więcej piechurów. Dotarli do lasu akurat w czasie gdy fortyfikację wysadził kolejny pocisk artyleryjski. -Ch*lera...co teraz? -Zziemy tehaz bęziemy się bhoniś?- powiedziała Adelais. Przez następne kilkanaście dni żołnierze maszerowali przez bezdroża poszukując jakiegokolwiek miejsca w którym mogliby odpocząć. Mijali wydające się nie mieć końca kamienne murki, lasy oraz pola. Od czasu do czasu udawało im się znaleźć jakąś pustą stodołę w której to przeczekiwali deszcze. W takich chwilach wszyscy żałowali że nie walczyli blisko miasta. Tam mieliby szansę na jakąkolwiek kryjówkę. Parę razy natknęli się na dwu lub trzy-osobowe niemieckie patrole które jednak szybko likwidowali. Minęło wiele dni, ale nadal nie znaleźli żadnego schronienia które nie rozpadłoby się po lekkim jego uszkodzeniu. No do czasu. Pewnego poranka wycieńczeni szli przez wiejską dróżkę aż natrafili na dom w odali. Kiedy tylko zauważyli że z komina leci dym pobiegli w jego kierunku tak jakby przed chwilą nie byli zmęczeni. Gdy tam dotarli ze zmęczenia czuli się jakby ich płuca były pełne kwasu siarkowego, a serca łomotały im tak jakby miały zaraz wyskoczyć. Roman zapukał do drzwi. W środku budynku rozległ się dźwięk brzmiący jak ktoś przeszukujący sterty drewna. Nagle ze środka rozległ się głos. -Qui est là? Kto tam? Roman poczuł przyjemne uczucie w piersi. Polak. To dobrze. -Wojsko. Otwórz, musimy znaleźć jakiś nocleg. Drzwi otworzyły się. Stała za nimi kobieta z chustą na głowie uzbrojona w strzelbę na kapiszony. Na widok dwudziestu-kilku żołnierzy otworzył szeroko oczy i ją upuściła. -Ja przepraszam, ja bardzo przepra... -Nie produkuj się, tylko ja i paru innych znają polski.- powiedział Roman, a następnie odwrócił się do tłumu żołdaków i dodał łamanym francuskim: -Nous pouvons entrer. Wnętrze chatki było skormne, kilka pokoi z paroma meblami na krzyż. Na komódce gramofon odgrywał "In My Merry Oldsmobile" a z kuchni unosił się zapach czegoś co niezaprzeczalnie było rosołem. -Żaden dworek, ale myślę że wam będzie pasować.- zaśmiała się właścicielka domu odkładając strzelbę do szafy. -Dzięki raz jeszcze, masz może tu jakieś jedzenie? -A i owszem, tam w kuchni sobie akurat szykowałam. Siadajcie przy stole, a jak ostygnie to wam dam. Roman miał wrażenie że większość żołnierzy była tak głodna że mogłaby zjeść nawet drugiego człowieka. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się przy stole zauważyli że jest on bardzo długi. Po przystawieniu do niego wszystkich krzeseł jakie odnaleźli w domu pomieścili się prawie wszyscy. Kiedy gospodyni do nich podeszła i położyła im na stole wiklinowy kosz z chlebem wszyscy rzucili się na niego jak zwierzęta. Po tylu dniach głodu czucie opadającego do żołądka pożywienia było najprawdziwszą euforią. Wkrótce na stół wleciały też talerze z zupą a potem coś co przypominało wyjątkowo źle wypieczony kotlet. -Jak masz na imię?- zapytał Roman. -Aleksandra.- odpowiedziała gospodyni szukając czegoś w szufladzie. Kiedy skończyli jeść zaczęło się ściemniać. Roman czuł się jakby miał w żołądku ogromny głaz. Jednocześnie było mu niedobrze ale czuł się szczęśliwy że nareszcie nie jest głodny. Żołnierze położyli się na podłodze, kanapie, dwóch łóżkach a jeden nawet rozłożył się na dwóch krzesłach. Roman zawinął się w koc po czym zasnął niemalże natychmiast. Minął dzień, a nikomu nie kwapiło się ruszać z domu pani Aleksandry. Nawet zazwyczaj rygorystycznego kapitana głód oraz zmęczenie widocznie przycisnęły na tyle by chociaż raz zrobił coś wbrew zasadom. Piotrek oraz Adelais często rozmawiali ze sobą, zaś Roman poświęcał czas wolny swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu - kontemplacji na temat Polski oraz tego czy kiedyś wróci na mapę. Tak to trwało aż do popołudnia kiedy to zdecydował się zamiast tego porozmawiać z Piotrkiem. Akurat miał ku temu szansę, bo reszta przeszukiwała dom w poszukiwaniu rzeczy które mogłyby im się przydać w podróży dalej, albowiem dowiedzieli się że kilka mil od domu znajduje się francuski garnizon w którym to mogliby otrzymać kolejne rozkazy. -Witaj Piotrek.- rzucił Roman siadając koło niego na ganku. -No witaj. Czemu nie szukasz tak jak inni? -Bo szczerze wolałbym dalej się ukrywać po domach cywili. Wiesz, aż wojna się nie skończy. Wtedy wrócę do Paryża. Do mojej Hanny. Pewnie się o mnie martwi. -O...żonę masz. Mnie żadna nie chce. Taki chudy żylasty śmierdziel ze mnie. -Nie możesz sobie innej chudej i żylastej w takim razie znaleźć? -Zaraz ci coś powiem, przyjacielu. Ale nie śmiej się ze mnie. Ja wolę te grube. -Ach, to dlatego tak dużo czasu spędzasz blisko Adelais? -Tak. Jak ją widzę to mnie coś normalnie bierze. -Pogadaj z nią, bracie. -Nie wiem. Może. A co jak mnie nie polubi? Roman położył Piotrkowi rękę na ramieniu. -Piotrek. Jesteś świetnym żołnierzem. Bronisz jej kraju pomimo tego że krew masz polską. Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu co ja. Nie bój się że kobieta cię znienawidzi tylko dlatego że inni uznają cię za niezdarę...albo idiotę...albo po prostu potwora. -Tobie się to przydarzyło, prawda? -Tak. Ale w końcu się przeła... Z domu nagle wyszedł żołnierz. Ten sam który zaatakował Adelais w komorze. -To wy sobie tu rozmawiajcie, a ja idę coś sprawdzić.- powiedział odchodząc w stronę lasu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojti2000